


Wasn't My Intention

by IllogicalLogic



Category: lol im not putting it in the fandom bc its for a friend and i want her to be able to view it easily
Genre: F/M, itsa cUte, this is a fic for my friend it isnt meant for normals to fIND IT SHOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: THIS IS A FIC FOR MY FRIEND SHOO GO AWAY





	1. What Will It Be? - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :] Hi olly

Olly stared at the clock, nearly falling asleep multiple times as her professor preached about something she couldn't care to listen to. It was about sunset, and this was her final class before she got to head back to her apartment. She stared st the clock a bit longer before she felt her eyes awkwardly shutting..Suddenly she was startled awake by a fellow classmate shaking her shoulder.  
"wAKE UP! " They nearly yelled, Olly leaned up, looking around in alarm  
"Class ended like 9 minutes ago." The person spoke, Olly glancing over at the clock to see she had slept for an entire HOUR. She flailed a bit, scrambling to get her items together. She uncomfortably held her folder, which had a few unsecured pencils in it. She squeezed it shut in a desperate attempt to keep them from falling out. "T-thanks.. Umm..?" she said, her sentence dying down due to not knowing the strangers name.  
"Its Tav." The person replied with a smile. Olly returned the smile "Oh.. ok. Thanks Tav. My name is Olly by the way.." Tav nodded "Alright, hi Olly. Do you walk or take the bus home?"  
"Oh, I walk. My apartment is about a 25 minute walk from here." She answered, Tav giving a disappointed sigh "Aw, really? That sucks. I gotta take the bus. " Olly thought of a plan on the spot "Welll we can walk to the campus gate together then go our separate ways" "Oh? Thats a fantastic idea!" Tav grinned, taking a glance at the clock. "CrAp im gonna be late for my bus.. C'mon we gotta hurry" Tav said urgently, jogging towards the door, Olly following.

They chatted and laughed together on their way off campus, but once they finally got there said there goodbyes and went their separate ways.  
Olly still held tightly to the folder which was clearly going to drop all of her pencils at one point, but she ignored it and held holding it tight. She looked around at the street lights as she gave a half smile, She was almost home. She felt her folder slip out of her hands and hit the concrete and she immediately sighed in annoyed frustration.  
She kneeled down, pulling all of her papers together, glancing at the two pencils that had rolled slightly down an alleyway. She stepped towards it, kneeling to grab them. She squeaked as hands wrapped around her wrist and yanked her into the dark, seemingly being dragged by what felt like two, maybe three people  
"...HEY!" She screeched pulling away and tripping, she crawled backwards about 4feet before a light from a phone was turned on, revealing about 4-6 people.  
She stared at them, a tall white male with fluffy brownish orange hair stepped forward.  
"We don't deal with outsiders very well." He said firmly, his accent very defined. A shorter male with a dark fringe stepped out from behind the taller one.  
"...They say newcomers have a certain smell.." He added on quietly. She stared up at the taller one, who stared down at her.  
"Name." The taller one stepped closer.  
"..." Olly remained silent  
"Are you deaf? Answer me."  
He said, his voice emotionless  
"...." Nothing.  
A short girl with glasses and slanted eyes snickered from the group  
"You should probably answer him before he gets impatient and hands you over to us. He's the kindest of us all."  
Olly glanced past the taller one towards the girl before looking back up at him.  
"....Olly.." She replied skeptically. He nodded "Why are you here, Olly?" he questioned further.  
"I dropped my pencils and one of your... Team.. Grabbed me and pulled me back here" she answered truthfully. He rose an eyebrow before turning around and facing his group.  
"Is this true?" He asked calmly A heavier male stepped forward, not fat but not skinny either. "I thought her pencils were weapons, Sir."  
"What weapons did you believe her pencils were?" The taller one continued questioning.  
"Due to lack of proper lighting, I was under the impression she was grabbing one of our hunter knifes, Sir."  
The taller one snorted in disgust.  
"Because of your thoughtless act, you have caused us unnecessary trouble. Due to this, I believe it is a merciful and valid punishment for you to become janitor this week.  
The male dropped his head and nodded. "Yes sir.."  
The taller male turned back towards Olly.  
"Well... Unfortunately you know we're here now. So we cannot allow you to return to your life. You have two options. Stay here and learn our ways, or attempt to escape and be killed on sight.. What will it be?"


	2. She Had A Feeling She'd Like It Here - Chapter 2

The tall male smiled, reaching a hand out to help Olly up. "Good choice" He said, voice mildly softening. Olly reached up taking his hand and standing, saying a quick 'Thanks'. He nodded in reply and turned to face the group. "Well then, It seems we have a new member. We will take her back to the others and have a formal introduction. Alex, lead her the way. I'll be staying back a moment to retrieve the belongings she dropped." Alex gave a half smile, stepping away from the group. "Understood. Olly was it? Follow me. Keep close, we dont want you following behind, the others are quite jumpy when it comes to new people" Alex said quietly with a slight nearly unnoticeable hiss and smirk. Olly nodded following Alex past the others and keeping close. She was aware of the rest of the group following behind her. They turned a corner, which revealed a ladder and other metal steps that would require loads of effort to finish climbing. Suddenly Alex spoke at a normal volume, in a stern voice "Go" and took off in a dash to the ladder, quickly leaping up and climbing it and continuing to climb his way up the side of the building. Olly froze in confusion, opening to her mouth to ask what he had said, but was cut off as she was shoved awkwardly, the short Asian girl rushing past her and leaping up the ladder, scurrying after Alex. The group followed, each skillfully finding there way up. A male, slightly taller then Alex and wore a beanie had walljumped, completely skipping the ladder and continuing. "W-..Wait! Guys! A..Alex!" Olly yelped, rushing forward and jumping in a desperate attempt to reach the ladder that remained in a locked position high above the ground.  
She wheezed slightly "Wait! Guys I can't reach it..!" She wailed helplessly. After several hops and flails, she gave up, and stared up towards the window each of them had slipped through. "...? Ugh... What the hell am I supposed to do.." She mumbled, aware she couldn't leave. But it was dark, and getting cold fast. She signed heavily, kicking a small rock in frustration. "Need some help?" A voice echoed from behind her, causing her to tense up in fear. She turned, immediately recognizing the tall male who she will assume is the leader that stood there with her folder and pencils. She relaxed, happy it wasn't a threat.  
She blushed in mild embarrassment "oh.. Um.. Yea. They kinda.. Left me here" The male chuckled. "Ohhh pulled that old trick on you eh? Here. Ill help you." He offered politely, moving closer and leaping up, using one hand to grab onto the ladder and pull himself up, before setting the folder beside him. He reached down, "Grab onto my hand. I'll pull you up" He said, smiling towards her. She nodded, holding onto his hand as he pulled her up. Once up the biggest obstacle she smiled at him "Thank you urmmm....? Whats your name?" She asked. He replied "Well.. For some ungodly reason, the others call me sir despite me not liking it. My nickname is Pyro, my actual name is Niall. You can call me whichever you'd like... But anyways, its getting cold. Lets get you introduced to everyone else and into some warmer clothing." He stood up, signalling for Olly to follow him. She picked up her folder and followed suit. Thankfully Niall went at a decent pace, instead of an unnecessary sonic dash.  
She had a feeling she was gonna like it here.


	3. Quickly Fell Asleep.. Chapter 3

Niall climbed through the open window, helping Olly through as well. The room of people went silent, staring at the window as the new arrival stepped in.  
Olly stood beside Niall, looking across the room. "Uhh.. Hi." She said, her voice quiet and awkward. "Whose she?" A male who sat next to Alex asked.  
Niall replied "Riley, this is Olly. Shes decided she wishes to become one of us." Riley tilted his head. "Is she really why Brandon screamed intruder?" Niall rolled his eyes and sighed "Yes. Hes been put on Janitor duty for the next week... But thats besides the point. If shes gonna be one of us, she has to know who we are, correct? So lets begin introductions." Niall finished, multiple people standing and walking closer to her. The first person was the short Asian girl. "hmm, Hello, Olly. My name is Hyojin. " Olly nodded. "Hi, Hyojin." Niall snickered and whispered "alsoknownashingchong" Hyojin turned towards him and screeched through annoyed laughter "nIALL S HUT THE FUCK UP" she yelled, laughing as well. Soon they just continuously went back and and forth, making random noises.  
The person who had grabbed Olly earlier stepped up.  
"Um. Hi.. My name is Brandon.. Sorry about all that by the way."  
Olly nodded "No worries." she smiled reassuringly.  
\----  
After about 9 minutes, she had met everyone, each with unique names. She repeated the names in her head, matching the faces to them.  
'.... Niall, Hyojin, Brandon, Alex, Riley... Elvis, Anthony, Aaron and Aidan...' She smiled, happy she could remember everyone's names. Soon enough, Niall stood, raising his voice above the chatter. "Alright guys... Its getting late. I believe its time we turn in. Although the past couple of nights of everyone resting were nice, we can no longer afford to be left unguarded. Tonight we will begin rotations." Aaron spoke up, "Really? C'mon. There's no way the guy is gonna come after us his first night back in town." Aaron said, followed by a yawn.  
Niall sighed heavily. "I understand where you're coming from but we cannot be sure. We do not want another Hyojin incident reoccurring." Hyojin tensed up slightly, avoiding eye contact. Niall continued "Everyone remembers rotation 1, correct? If not.. Ill refresh your memory. Me for three hours, Alex for an two hours, Aaron for an hour and a half, Hyojin and Riley for two and Anthony for two.. Everyones got that?" Niall finished. Murmurs of agreement rose from the group. "Alright. Then lets head to bed." Niall added, everyone dispersing from the area and leaving the room. Olly heard some footsteps walk downstairs, others just moving a few rooms over.  
Once everyone left, Olly awkwardly spoke up.  
"Umm.. Niall..What hyojin incident? Whose back in town? Where do I sleep? I-" Niall cut her off. "You don't have to worry about Hyojin or whose in town. Hyojins safe and _he_ won't get in here. You can sleep on the mattress next to mine a floor down. Its the one in the far left corner. Alex and Riley are near em, you can't miss it." Niall finished.  
Olly knew he wouldn't answer her so she didn't ask further.  
"What if im not tired? Could I just hang out with you?" She asked.  
Niall looked at her in surprise. "I have a three hour shift.. You sure?" Olly nodded urgently with a smile. Niall smiled back.  
"Oh.. Alright. Thanks." Niall moved, flipping a switching that turned the lights off and then walked over to the window, sitting a foot or two away from it. Olly sat beside him.

 

Olly and Niall chatted for about two hours until comfortable silence overtook them. Ollys eyes kept shutting, but she forcefully pulled back open her heavy eyelids. She managed to do this a few times before giving out. Her body went limp, leaning onto Niall, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"Oll-..." Niall began before realizing she had fallen asleep. He smiled, letting her rest. He continued dragging his eyes along the area outside the window until his shift was up.  
Once his shift was up, he shifted, turning and slipping his hands under Olly's knees and around her back, carrying her bridal style. He turned, walking out of the room and downstairs. He quietly stepprd through the room of sleeping people, gently setting Olly into the corner bed before moving to wake Alex up for his shift.  
Alex woke, startled and grumbled before sitting up tiredly and leaving the room.  
Niall then laid down in his own bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. NothingYou Can Do To Help - Chapter 4

Olly squirmed, noises around her managing to find their way into her sleep. She slightly opened her eyes, looking around.  
"Whh?" She began, seeing Niall sat up in the bed beside hers.  
He seemed to be staring at the door before flinging the bedsheets aside and running out of the room. Olly sat up slightly, rubbing her eyes. She noticed Elvis and Hyojin sat up as well, looking at the door, Hyojin noticing Olly had awoken.  
"Elvis, hide her. If this is real and not a false alarm we can't have him knowing shes new." Hyojin said urgently before scrambling out of bed and running after Niall.  
Elvis got up, moving over to Olly.  
"Crawl under your bed. Ill put boxes around you so you can't be seen" Elvis said, sleepiness laced in his voice.  
Olly nodded, moving out of bed and crawling under it. Elvis proceeded to pull what Olly will assume are shoe boxes from under his and Hyojin's bed. He slid them around Olly, making it seem like there was simply a bunch of boxes under the bed.  
"You good?" Elvis asked.  
"Yea, im fine.. But whats happening?" Olly questioned.  
Elvis avoided her question.. "Its nothing. Just wait here" He replied, his footsteps disappearing as he left the room.

Olly laid here for what felt like forever, but in reality was only 12minutes.  
She pushed the boxes away, crawling out from under the bed. She wiped the dust off of herself before walking out of the room. She made her way up the stairs and looked into the room she heard whispers coming from. She peeked in, seeing Alex say something to Niall before hopping out of the window.  
Niall backed away from the window, rubbing his temples.  
"Ok... Ok... Everythings gonna be a-okay..." He murmured.  
Olly spoke up. "Niall? Are you ok? Whats hap-" Niall jumped slightly, turning swiftly and staring at Olly, fear shooting through his eyes. "C-!.." he began, before processing who it actually was. "..Olly.. Its just you.. Wh.. What are you doing? Elvis told me you were hiding?"  
He asked. Olly shrugged, "I was. But i got kinda bored. What's going on though? Where is everyone?" She asked.  
Nialls face contorted into an unreadable emotion.  
"Its nothing. Go back to bed." He stated, returning to the window. Olly wasn't convinced. She walked forward, stepping closer to Niall, who at this point stared outside.  
"I said go back to bed. There's nothing you can do to help. " He said sternly. Olly sighed, opening her mouth to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Dm me what you want to say to Niall   
> :]


	5. We All Deserve It. - Chapter 5

Olly stepped forward, placing a hand on Niall's shoulder. She gently pulled him, turning him to face her. She connected her eyes with his. Her eyes had clear worry plastered in them, while Nialls were a hurricane of different emotions. She finally spoke up. "Niall.. Tell me what's wrong. Where did everyone go? Even if I can't help fix whatever is happening I can help you calm down." She finished, giving a soft, reassuring smile. Niall stared at her, before shaking his heads. "What do you mean calm down? I'm fine." He murmured, pulling away from her and attempting to move back to the window. Olly grabbed onto his wrist, pulling him back towards her. He turned towards her, his mild anger being amplified by the colossal of other emotions. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but once he caught eye contact with her, the tough fox melted in her gaze, relaxing slightly. Olly stared at him. "You say that you're calm but I've never seen someone so tense." She said, care laced upon her voice.  
"I.. Its just complicated ok? And if I told you, then you'd be in danger. And for a new member that we have yet to teach, I just can't hav-" Niall was cut off mid sentence. A pop, followed by a whistle echoed in from the window. Niall turned, locking his gaze on the orange flare that flew above the buildings.  
"...no. Nonono fuck fuck FUCK" Niall spoke urgently, launching into panic mode. He ran, leaping out of the window and expertly crawling his way down the stairs, then sliding down the ladder. Olly moved to follow him but by time she had crawled out of the window, Niall was already on a mad dash towards the flare. Olly carefully stepped down the steep stairs, slowly sliding down the ladder before running after Niall. Sadly, Niall was already too far ahead, completely out of sight of Olly. She ran out of the alleyway, running in the general direction of the orange flare before skidding to a halt. A large man stood there, holding a orange flaregun, one of which Olly was where the orange flare came from. Olly looked at the person before they caught her in the corner of their eyes. He turned towards her, staring. She till a few steps back until he stopped walking closer. "Who are you?" he asked.  
"Uhh.. Me? My name is.. Uhm. Sally.... Why?" Olly replied, lying through her teeth. "Oh..? Why'd you come here?" He asked on. ".. Well flares usually mean someones in trouble. But you don't seem to be in any trouble." Olly replied innocently, taking a cautious step back. The man snickered. "Don't worry. Just trying to find someone." Both the man and Olly flinched, multiple flares going off at once. Olly looked over at them, the colors including red, white, green, purple, yellow and a pastel pink. All in the same area. The man looked at flares before looking at Olly. "You know them don't you" He growled, moving closer to Olly. She shook her head backing up, losing her confidence in her lies. "Know who? I do-" Her sentence cut off by a recently sized rock being launched at the mans head, colliding with a loud 'cLONK.' The man fell over, knocked unconscious. Olly looked around before a blur ran out of the alleyway, scooping up the orange flaregun and gripping Olly's wrist, pulling her into a run. "h..HEY! LET GO!" She squeaked, basically being dragged along. The figure dragged her into a different alleyway, dropping her gently. The person removed their hoodie, revealing Riley's face.  
"What the fuck Olly? Why are you out here, you're supposed to be at the base with ni-... WHERES NIALL?" Riley spoke anxiously. Olly shrugged. "I ran after him but I lost him" Riley mumbled, pulling a orangeish-pink looking flare gun out and shooting it upwards. "They'll get here soon. Then we've gotta get out of here. It isn't safe" Riley said.  
Olly pointed at the solid orange flaregun.  
"Whose is that?" Olly asked.  
"Its Hyojin's. She lost it a few weeks ago. Now we know why."  
Riley replied. Olly began to ask why they knew but was interrupted as Alex, Hyojin and Niall came running into the alleyway. "HHOLY ShIt WHat HAppen" Hyojin squeaked. Alex collided with Riley, engulfing him in a hug. Niall looked over at Olly, growling "Why did you follow me? You could of gotten kidnapped, or worse KILLED." Olly looked at him "You jumped out of the window in a blind panic! What was I supposed to do??" Riley looked at Niall "Niall. Shes fine.. She ran into one of them but that's all." Niall tensed." You run into one? did you tell them your name? did they ask about us? Y-" Olly replied., "I lied and said my name was Sally.. I also said I didn't know you when they asked.." Niall sighed, rubbing his temples before helping Olly stand. Soon Elvis and the others ran into the Alleyway, reuniting with the group. Niall making an announcement "Alright everyone. Its obvious they have returned and have full intentions for revenge. It won't be safe here for very much longer. We will stay here for three more nights then we will meet up with Eerling and his team. Is this clear?" Niall finished, the team nodding. ".. Ok.. Good.. Now lets get back to the base and rest up.. We all deserve it.."


End file.
